ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Returns (Television series)
Ben 10: Returns is a 2016 sequel to Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse. It is created by Man Of Action Cast *Yuri Lowenthal as the voice of Ben Tennyson- 16/16 *Ashley Johnson as the voice of Gwen Tennyson- 14/16 *Greg Cipes as the voice of Kevin Levin- 16/16 *Vyvan Pham as the voice of Julie Yamamoto- Tennyson Plot Ten years after Ben 10: Omniverse, Ben has settled down and raises a family, Ben discovers that Gwen needs his help to stop new enemies from returning Episodes # Ten years, after his last battle, Ben has now retired and married Julie, Meanwhile Gwen returns, with no powers and asks Ben a favor. # Ben goes undercover when he investigates murders done, by a criminal with alien abilities, Ben tells Julie about their future. # Kevin becomes a vigilante called Nite Protector, but Ben discovers that Kevin bonded with an unstable suit, that turned him evil. #Julie and Ben, go to a high school reunion but, an alien by the name of Zor takes over, #Ben travels to New York, to investigate murders done, by a killer, who gains access to an alien weapon. #Julie's ex boyfriend arrives, but Ben discovers that he was the original owner of the Omnitrix, which leads to an epic battle. #Generator Rex returns, and helps Ben stop Kevin, who is still being controlled by the new suit of armor, Gwen tells Ben to let Kevin go. #Ben gets attacked, by an alien who claims that he is from the future, Ben discovers that its his future grandson, Andros who came to warn him about future events. #Gwen meets with her father, and asks Ben to come along, but they are attacked by Zor, who wants Ben to become his heir. #Ben travels with Zor, to his home Planet, and goes through new tests, Gwen builds a new space-suit and travels into Space, to spy on her cousin. #Ben's first task, is to destroy a Planet, where Zor's enemy lives, Gwen decides to go undercover, as one of the aliens. #Gwen sabatoges, at their base, and Ben reveals to Gwen, that he joined to learn how to defeat them, Back home Julie, gets captured by Kevin. #Ben reveals his deception and goes to fight Zor, Gwen is killed by, a soldier, Ben uses a new alien, to defeat Zor. #Kevin has Julie by the throat, when Ben arrives he and Kevin engage in a destructive battle, Kevin defeats Ben, and steals the Omitrix for himself. #Ben awakens, in a world, where he never met Gwen, He never married Julie, and Kevin took control of the Omnitrix, Ben must team up with Zor, to stop Kevin. #Zor prepares his guards, to attack Kevin, Meanwhile Ben absorbs all 10 of his transformations to battle Kevin, Zor brings back Gwen, but at the cost of Ben's life, Ben awakens in Heaven, where he sees Grandpa Max. Fans List *From the edge of Humanity. From the brink of extiction. Heroes will rise. 21:54, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Series